Ladies' Knight
by Misura
Summary: Rune helps Kaistern with a disguise. [KaisternTetheus, hinted RuneThatz]


Ladies' knight

x

Warnings/notes: Kai-stern/Tetheus (semi-established), strongly implied Thatz/Rune, cross-dressing, ooc, shortie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

written at 17th february 2005, by Misura, for the livejournalcommunity 30kisses (theme: "say ahh..." ("an" is also something really smug guys say, like, "I look really hot tonight, an?"))

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you think?" Rune asked, sounding slightly nervous. Which, as far as Kai-stern was concerned, was far better than some other emotions he might have displayed.

Looking into the full-length mirror, he critically studied the result of Rune's efforts. He had to admit, the wig had been one of Rune's better ideas. It certainly went a long way to changing his appearance, without needing to involve any spells or magic that would require the use of expensive ingredients, and thus undoubtedly draw Alfeegi's attention. (And the fewer people knew about this whole undercover-mission, the better, in Kai-stern's opinion.)

"I suppose it will have to do." He took a few steps, deciding that his new shoes were far from comfortable. Of course, Rune hadn't needed to remind him that a good disguise meant to change your usual attire from head to toe, but surely he could have found footwear that at least -fitted-? "No offense, only ... I don't think I look very attractive in this."

Rune chuckled, again more nervous than amused. "Well, that's not a bad thing, is it? I mean, you're going in that place to gather information, not to find a date. In fact, I'd imagine it'd be rather distracting if someone were to find you so fetching that they'd want to get to know you better or kiss you or something."

"True, I guess." Kai-stern sighed, experimenting which way of walking hurt his feet least.

"Besides, it's only for one evening," Rune comforted him. "Although, if you want to do this again, just for fun ... " Kai-stern stared at him. "Never mind. Forget I said that, please."

"You never mention this affair to anyone else, and I'll be sure not to utter a word about the implications of what you said just now," Kai-stern promised, making a mental note to discretely ask Thatz about just what it was he and Rune had been up to on their last trip.

Rune nodded, relief written all over his face.

"Right. I'd best be on my way, if I want to get this investigation done in one evening." Kai-stern strode to the door, taking some pride in managing to do so without tripping up.

"Good luck! And don't forget, if anyone bothers you, simply knee them. Or retreat to the special room, whichever you think best." Rune opened the door for him, checking the corridor to make sure that it was empty.

It wasn't.

"Good evening, Rune. I didn't know you were having a visitor," Tetheus said pleasantly. "Won't you introduce me to your lady-friend?"

"Uhm," Rune replied.

"Actually, I was just about to leave. I have an appointment in the city later this evening and I truly can't afford to be late," Kai-stern declared, glad that he'd at least used a minor spell to change his voice.

"Ah," Rune agreed.

"Perhaps you'd care for me to accompany you on your way out then?" Tetheus offered, with a gallant bow. "It just so happens that I'm also headed for the gates. Rune, I believe Thatz was looking for you, something about an anniversary ... ?"

"Oh." Rune paled and hastily dove back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kai-stern glared at Tetheus, who smiled briefly.

"I thought we'd agreed that I was perfectly capable of taking care of my job on my own," Kai-stern snapped. He'd have loved to stride away down the hall and leave Tetheus to do whatever it was Tetheus normally did on Thursday-evenings, but his shoes probably wouldn't let him.

"So we did. However, since the wife of an ambassador plotting against the Dragon Lord is also a matter of some concern to me, I feel justified in taking an interest in your mission this time. Don't worry, I'll wait outside and only enter if you need me," Tetheus assured him. "On the condition that you'll share any and all information you'll uncover, of course."

"You mean: you couldn't find anyone on your staff crazy enough to visit 'The Dancing Bear' when it's ladies' night, and since you need to know who Lady Mirlene's contact is and you hate to order anyone to do something -you- wouldn't be willing to do, me consenting to this is your last chance to not have to get into some skirts yourself." Kai-stern looked pensive. "Now why, exactly, would I say 'yes' to this?"

"Because I promise to help you to get out of those skirts and the rest of your disguise again later tonight?" Tetheus suggested, his face as blank as if he was informing Kai-stern about the kind of weather it was going to be tomorrow.

Kai-stern sighed. "I don't suppose you'd happen to have any women's footwear handy that'd actually fit?"

OWARI


End file.
